fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gretel
Gretel is one of the two main protagonists of Hinweis and the slightly older twin sister of Hansel. Gretel is extremely ambitious and creative, carving sculptures out of wood and selling them to travellers as good luck charms. She moved to Hinweis in hopes of opening a store where she may sell her figurines and start a business. Appearance Gretel is a fairly tall human female, with pale skin, medium-brown hair, and hazel-green eyes. Her cheeks are dotted with freckles and her eyes are surrounded by deep circles. Gretel's hair is worn in two germanic braids, going over her shoulders. Her clothes consist of a mushroom brown blouse covered over with a leather corset-like vest. Her skirt is long and greenish-brown in complexion. Goes down to her upper ankles where her purply-brown lace boots are seen. As a child, Gretel's hair was shorter but was still worn in braids. Her clothes were similar to the ones she wears as a teenager, only her skirt was a more olive-gray colour and had various patches to cover some holes. She had shorter, puffier sleeves and wore a more burgundy vest top over her blouse. Her skirt was slightly longer, ending just above her ankles as opposed to her mid-calf. Personality Gretel is a tough, boisterous girl, who never lets anyone push her around. She is confident and demanding, with high ambitions and a passion for creative works. Gretel is extremely protective of her brother, as he is all the family he has left after Maldehyde turned their parents into trees. Gretel's stubbornness can often get her into trouble with others, usually leading Hansel to try and neutralise the situation. Gretel is shown to have a hard time making new friends, presenting herself as sarcastic and unenthused when greeted with new people. She does this to push people away from her so that she can't be hurt when they leave. Relationships Hansel Gretel and Hansel are extremely close. When their parents died, they took it upon themselves to care and look after each other. Hansel would do work around the house, while Gretel would farm and hunt for food. When Gretel decided she was to be moving to Hinweis, she was elated that Hansel wanted to move with her. Although she may have difficulty showing her affection, nobody else on planet Earth means as much to her as Hansel. Freja Gretel and Freja have a close relationship. Both Freja and Gretel are asexual and are not interested in a physical lover. Gretel and Freja are shown to be extremely close as friends and a conversation overheard by Hansel hints that Freja has romantic feelings towards Gretel. In the end game, Freja is seen standing next to (or possibly holding hands with) Gretel. Cosima Much like her relationship with Freja, Gretel and Cosima are very close. While playing as Hansel and choosing to read Gretel's diary it is apparent that Gretel "saw a cute girl at the bookstore", the bookstore is where Cosima is first met, and also where she works. Apart from this, however, there are no further romantic interactions between the two of them. Otto Through dialogue with Otto and Hansel, it is revealed that Otto thinks Gretel is really cute and pretty, and that he is really intrigued by her as a person. Otto often becomes nervous around Gretel, but Gretel doesn't really seem to notice him much at all. Later to the end of the game, Gretel agrees to go to a café with Otto (albeit unaware he considers this a date). Maldehyde Gretel and Maldehyde hate each other with a passion. Gretel is mainly responsible for the death of Maldehyde's sister, and the two have never had positive chemistry. Süsshilde Süsshilde lured Hansel and Gretel into her home when they were both 7 years old. She kept Hansel in a shrouded cage and used Gretel as a servant, threatening to cut off her fingers and feed them to Hansel if she disobeyed. Because of Süsshilde's mistreatment of her and her brother, she detests Süsshilde to the core. Trivia *Gretel was originally planned to have Hansel's personality and vice versa, but it felt more fitting with Hansel's design for him to be the more compassionate and caring one. *Gretel was originally going to have an eye missing, an injury she would have gotten from her incident with Süsshilde. *Gretel's middle name, Hana, was chosen to mimic Hansel's first name. This is the same for Hansel, whose middle name is Grent. Gallery gretel.png|Gretel gretelspritesheet.png|Gretel's Sprite Sheet Gretelsketch ziegs.png|Gretel by Frejaandgretelbeinggay.png|A doodle of Gretel and Freja being gay. younggretelsketch.png|A sketch of young Gretel. GretelFantendoverseX.png|Gretel in Fantendoverse X: Time and Space formalgretel.png|Gretel as she appears in Act 5 of Hinweis Category:Original Characters Category:Twins Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Hinweis Category:Protagonists Category:Asexual Characters Category:Cassadony's Articles Category:Females